


When the Years Reverse

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kozume Kemma, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Romance, baby daddy Bokuto, child oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: After many years of silence after a beautifully passionate night between two lovers, Koutarou and Akaashi meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

Keiji took a long swig of whisky, shivering as his throat became coated in fire. He needed this. how long had it been since the last time he went out on his own without troublesome co-workers or an overly energetic seven year old? Indeed, this was a needed breath break. Kuroo was there as well, behind the counter cleaning shot glasses.

 

"Rough day?" he asked, only gaining a short groan in response as the other set down his glass.

"Horrible, one of the newbies at the store lashed out at one of the customers. Honestly I don't know how I'm going to teach that guy when he can barely go ten minutes without shouting at someone." The alpha man laughed.

"Ha, the beta blueberry?" Keiji nodded.

"In defense the guy just walked around the clothing department for two hours, but he shouldn't be that rude."

"Some how I don't think that's it." The curly headed man stared at him questioningly. "Come on, just say it." He sighed.

"Hiroshi got into a fight." Kuroo blinked.

"Again? What about this time?" His mouth hooked down, forming a thin line.

"He won't tell me. The principal said he started shoving around one of his classmates; I don't believe it. He may be reckless but he doesn't do anything with out reason, he's a good kid Kuroo. Something's wrong, I know it but he won't tell me."

"Well he comes from the best." The omega fell silent, listening to the soft cling as the other put each cleaned shot glass under the counter. "Akaa-"

"I guess so, not that he'll ever know."

 

~~~~~

 

Koutarou stared at his boss, nervously rubbing his neck. This could mean three things, A: promotion (doubtful), B: dismissal, or C: location transfer. Two out of three three were likely considering he had worked his ass off for the last four and a half years and dissevered something by now. Although there was a small voice in the back of his mind that loved to discuss the doughnut mishap from the other day. Silent, it was still silent even after five minutes of sitting in his office. It was expected, the technique was often used by the man when delivering business related news, and it terrified him despite being an alpha himself. 

 

"Boukuto-kun," the man finely said making the owlish alpha stiffen and sit even straighter, if possible.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"You've worked here for how long?"

"Four years, sir." He hummed.

"There are many hard workers just like you coming in every day, betas, omegas, yes they're all good, but you are a strong worthy alpha."

"S-Sir?"

"I have recently obtained a shopping center and am in need for someone to supervise it. It's mostly ran by a beta woman but I'm unsure weather to trust her or not..." He trailed off, a light smirk tracing his features.

"Does this mean that-"

"Yes, I want to to look after it for me. Only a little while, a year at most." The duel-color haired man grabbed his hand, smiling from ear to ear.

"T-Thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

 

~~~~~

 

Saturday is normally a slack-off day filled with nothing but long hours of binge watching with his son, but today would be anything but that. Yachi had suddenly come down with the flu and asked him to take her shift at the center. Of course normally he would say no but Yachi was reliable and liked to babysit Hiroshi on her nights off. He sadly couldn't refuse even though there was no one to look after the light of his life and he would have to be crazy to leave an eight year-old all alone, so he came to a conclusion.

"Hiro, sweety get read we have to leave soon," he said lightly shaking the young boy's shoulder.

"Wha? Were are we goin'?" the boy said rubbing his golden eyes.

"You have to go to work with me today." Hiroshi nodded yawning loudly. Keiji laid a light kiss his head, pulling his straight, dark brown bangs out of his face. The boy hopped down from his bed and wobbled towards the kitchen. He smiled back at his father, bright and blinding just like his father's.

"I want pancakes."

"Whatever you want baby."

 

~~~~

 

This was so far the most exciting day koutarou had had in six years, the last being when his collage volleyball team won their last game. (Well, that hadn't been as exciting as the last night he share with his high school sweetheart but that was still to painful to think of.) He was now walking in between the women and men's aisle of one of the many shops of the mall he was supervising. He did it, he made it.

"Hellow mister! How can I help you?!" He looked down starting at the child before him. Dark hair fell in his pudgy face half covering his soft, but strong golden eyes, cute. He laughed, crouching down to meet the boy's height.

"Hm, I'm looking for a new pair of shoes, could you help me?" he asked playing along. The boy nodded, ecstatic.

"Sure! Right this way sir!" The little boy guided the alpha through the maze of clothes and beauty products, skipping every other step.

"What's your name?"

"Hiroshi! But my friends call me Hiro! What 'bout you?"

"Bokuto. Tell me do you work here?" Hiro frowned slightly.

"No, but Mama does, I want to be just like him when I grow up!" Koutarou chuckled.

"Oh? Well where is he? He doesn't just let you run around the store, right?"

"Not, normally but I escaped!" He smiled fondly. This kid was adorable. It seemed almost like something he would've done when he was that age.

"I'm sure he's worried, maybe we should find him."

"He won't be that far."

"Hiroshi!" Kourtarou suddenly stopped, the voice was painfully familiar.

"Mama!" The boy let go of the alpha's wrist a ran into the arms of a memory. It couldn't be. Emerald eyes traveled upwards and lock onto his. Suddenly nether could breath.

"Bokuto- san?" There it was. The only one who had ever set his heart aflame. His eyes were still gold and glistening in the heavy fluorescent lights. 

"Akasshi..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick thing:  
> ~~~~ means prospective change  
> ```` means a dream/memory   
> === means a time skip
> 
> Got it? Good Let's move on the the shity chapter!

“Why are you here?” the stunning omega asked, eyes wide in shock. Oh, how Koutarou missed those emerald orbs of frosted grass. He remembered, long ago they were his and his alone but now they’re an apportion of forgotten innocence and reckless youth. For awhile he couldn’t speak, lost in the astonishing fragrance of coffee and peppermint bark. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

“S-Sorry!” He took a deep breath, bowing midway. “I’m the new Supervisor, please take care of me!” It was quiet, a little too quiet. For a moment he wondered if it was dream, a scratching, pulling dream. He looked up to see what ever emotions Akaashi had expressed completely wiped from his features. Stone, as always.

“Alright.” The omega turned, still holding the little grinning boy is his arms who waved good-bye. He smiled back to him despite the cruel tightness in his chest. It was a familiar sensation, held from a memory of all those years ago.

“I-I’ll see you later!”

‘Good going Koutarou, really smooth.’ 

```~```

It was hot, but not unpleasant. A steaming thick warmth at the pit of his stomach, the fleeting reminder of the earlier shared activity. He was breathless in the presence of the alpha in front of him. He wished more than anything to just lay there for eternity basking in scent of pine and creek water.

“Akaashi,” his words slid across the air like honey, “I love you.” A smiled softly made it’s way to Keiji’s lips.

“I love you too…”

“I never want this to end.” They both laid silently, drifting off into oblivion by the sound of heartbeats. It was a sweet slice of heaven even with the looming question above them. It was the finest tranquility that wrapped them in the warm blanket of youth, tucking the in for the night.

======  
Monday 3:12pm

Keiji awoke almost happily if it weren’t for the fact he had fallen asleep in the middle restocking the dress racks. He really needed to get his mind off the past. It would only bring about depression and besides, if Bokuto found him passed out in the store he might get angry, or worse (and more likely) worried and that was something his heart might not be able to handle.

He nearly had forgotten about the little eight year old that constantly came home with new bruises every day. That memory brought out a concerned groan from within his throat. How could such a sweet kid like Hiroshi ever be disliked to the point of violence? He was perfectly normal! There was no reason for that to happen. “He provoked the other children ,” a teacher’s voice echoed in his head which was quickly shaken out. No matter what the school may say he was an amazing kid who helped fold laundry and attempted to make breakfast for his mother in the mornings, even if it always ended with an egg covered microwave and a counter swimming in incredibly weak coffee. It was sweet. 

“Akaashi-san wear do I put these?” He nearly jumped at the sudden noise until he turned so see his silver haired co-worker holding a small box of bracelets. 

Sugawara was a kind beta man, acting as a parent to the department employees. Most mistaked him for an omega at first glance do to the motherly air about him. Even his own mate agreed that he was naturally filled with maternal instinct despite not being able to produce his own children due to a strange medical condition they never spoke of. He and Daichi had tried for five years before of learning it, needless to say they were devastated. Even with this chilling reality Suga never let it touch his positive outlook and if it did he hid it well. Akaashi respected him greatly.

“Oh, Suga. Just um, display them by the earrings for now.” The beta nodded but wouldn’t leave, looking at him with a soft material glent in his eyes. ‘Oh god, here we go.’ Keiji quirked an eyebrow in question as the young man chewed on his lip. “What?”

“Well...uh, are you ok? You’ve been on edge lately.” The omega sighed

“Yes, I’m fine...just tired is all and it doesn’t help that-”

“We have a new supervisor?” He looked away, avoiding the beta’s gaze. Was it really that obvious? “Look, I’ve known you for six years, it’s not easy to fool me. I’m just worried, we all are. You’ve never been like this and I don’t want to sit and do nothing.” 

“I...I know.” The other man laid down the boxes and placed a comforting hand on Keiji’s shoulder. 

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” He sighed in defeat. 

“Well Hiroshi keeps having trouble in school and I can’t ever seem to find enough time to ask about it and when I do he won’t tell me anything. And I’ve got over time all week! Not to mention the newest addition to the ‘Grand Tokyo Center Family’ just happens to be an ex of mine.” He groaned. “I swear the universe hates me.” 

“...You mean you’ve actually dated someone?” Suga asked sarcastically, chuckling lightly. The omega glared despite finding the joke reasonably humorous.

“Obviously. Do you think I just woke up with Hiro one day?” Sudden surprise wafted onto the beta beside him.

“No- uh sorry, but the universe doesn’t hate you. In fact, maybe you should talk to Bokuto-san i’m sure he wouldn’t mind reconnecting.” He frowned at the beta.

“That’s a-”

“Fuck!’” shouted a voice in the distance. Keiji cursed, immediately knowing who it was. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Suga but I have to check on Kageyama.”  
“Okay, just try to take better care of yourself, alright?” He nodded and left to find the angry crow.

“This is going to be a long day…” he said to himself. It was true, overtime came thick in the days and gives little time for personal matters. He missed his little owl but thankfully, Kemma was going to pick up Hiroshi later, so he’d have to stop by their place. That was always relaxing. 

BANG!

He desperately hoped the time would pass quickly. 

~~~~  
4:35pm

Koutarou took a deep, steady breath before entering the bar. It held a warm comforting atmosphere, almost as warm as the man who owned it. He hadn’t seen Kuroo in a long time, not as long as Akaashi but still, a meet up was long overdue. The alpha in question stood behind the counter, completely immersed in the old sitcom playing on the T.V. above them, chuckling along with the laugh track. Koutarou cleared his throat.

“I wasn’t aware you started a cheese fest while I was gone!” The cat-like man turned, shocked.

“Bo?! Is it really you?” He nodded with a wide, lip-splitting smile. 

“The one and only!”

“Wow, I can’t believe it! I thought you were working for that big company up north. Did you get fired or something?” Koutarou laughed and sat down in the nearest stool. 

“Nah, not yet! The big man transferred me here and I thought I’d drop by. Nice place by the way!”

“Yeah it’s great until you’ve got nine-and-a-half year-old walking in on a drunken brawl.” Kuroo shook his head at the memory. 

“Oh! How is Kemma and the kid doing?”

“Better than I thought,” he said fondly. “Kemma’s a fantastic mother and Asaki is an angel! The other day she told me, “Daddy I want to be a tree!” A tree Bo! She made paper branches and everything. It was adorable.” Koutarou smiled almost sadly. 

“Sounds great, but it’s weird. I came back and now suddenly everyone’s mated off with kids!”

“Bokuto, I’ve had a kid since the end of gradation you know that. What up? Is something wrong?” 

“No…”

“Come on dude, it obvious.” The owlish alpha sighed, rubbing his fingers through his two toned hair. 

“...I met Akaashi, he actually sort of works for me now.”

“Oh uh,” Kurro hesitated, “Have you seen his um-”

“His kid? Yeah, Hiroshi’s cute, a good one...but Kuroo when did this happen? Did he really move on that quick?”

“No, he didn’t and it was a while ago; Akaashi never talks about it. One day he’s gone and the next he’s back with a little toddler, I only know the basics.” Koutarou’s mouth opened to speak but was quickly shut down by the bar tender. “And no, I can’t tell you any more because it’s not my place to say. You’ll have to ask him yourself.” He threw his arms up in exasperation.

“Well I can’t seem to ever find him! One minute his there and then gone the next! I think he’s avoiding me…” Kuroo gave a sympathetic glance, setting down a glass of lemon water. 

“Will this help?” The owlish man smiled taking the glass and siped it’s contents. 

“I can’t believe you remembered.”

“How could I forget?” 

The taste brought him to a very distant memory of his mother holding him after a particularly hard day. She would always give him a different drink for his ever changing mood. Chocolate milk was given to tone down seething anger, apple juice was for irrational guilt or anxiety, and strawberry soda after a great victory like passing his math test.

Lemon water was always special, drank during sad or stressful times. He found it hard at a young age too make friends, never quite getting the hang of introductions. It wasn’t rare for him to come home in tears, when this happened Mrs. Bokuto when hug him tightly as he drank a glass of lemon water. Over the years it became a quick pick-me-up and was known around his volleyball team to encourage him, strange really. The drink had gone from an antidepressant too almost an energy booster. 

“You sir,” he tipped an imaginary hat to the fellow alpha, “are a true friend!” They laughed. 

“Hey, not to be rude or anything but shouldn’t you be watching the food court or something?” 

“Nah, Kiyoko and I got it worked out. I stay from six to four and she goes from four to.” Kuroo nodded, humming slightly.

“Convenient.” 

BLING~

The door opened as Kenma and two energetic kids walked in. Well, one certain little boy who seemed to be vibrating in place had enough energy for the entire room, the other, a girl, trailed behind quietly as she clung to her mother. The little boy looked up at him and smiled earth shatteringly wide. 

“Bokuto-san!” Hiroshi leaped onto Koutarou’s lap, nearly knocking them both down in the process. He chuckled.

“Hey, hey, hey! How’s Hiro doing today?”

“Awesome! But this girl in my class stole my crayons,” he answer faltering only slightly. “The teacher got ‘em back through!”

“Ha, I hope they learned their lesson! And you know…” the alpha leaned in closer, “You’ve got something, just behind...here!” He pulled a candy bar seemingly out of nowhere behind the boy’s ear. Hiroshi laughed, eyes wide in amusement and amazement. 

“How did you do that!?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” Hiro pouted but thanked him loudly and began gittering though sentences about an assortment of topics as the others silently watched in surprise.

Koutarou hadn’t known this kid for long but already felt a strong connection. He was so vivid and full of life, like a young bird urging on the idea of flight but without the fear of crash landing. A warm beam of sun on frosted grass. He reminded him of a softer time when everything was a little brighter. Yes, this kid was awesome. (Not to mention his mother happened to be the only one Koutarou loved, which had probably grown to a low key obsession at this point.)

“And the teacher-”

“Hiro,” said the little black haired girl. “I’m bored now.” Hiroshi immediately jumped down.

“Oh, sorry! Bye Bokuto-san! I’ll finish later!” and with that he dragged the girl upstairs presumably to her room.

“You seem to know him well,” Kenma stated. 

“From what I’ve heard they met Saturday.” 

“Ah, then you’ve already seen Keiji?” Koutarou swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. 

“You...can say that.” The beta looked up at Kuroo in question who in return whispered something in his ear.

“So he’s avoiding you? Makes since.”

“It sounds worse when you say it that way…” 

“Only stating the truth.”

“Don’t worry Bo I’m sure he’s just nervous. It’s been what? Nearly a decade? Just take him out or something.” He smiled.

“That’s a good idea!” 

~~~~~  
9:38

Keiji rushed to the bar, he had meant to get out earlier but Kageyama wouldn’t stop yelling at the ginger boy, Hinata, who worked in stocking. Honestly, if the two ever got over the weird inferiority complex they might make a cute couple. He could see it happening, the two bickering about what color matched their relationship rather than how Hinata handled the boxes of merchandise. Hopefully it would happen sooner rather than later because the ordeal gave him a splitting headache. 

Finally, he reached the bar out of breath. It wasn’t very busy, only a few regulars sat in their usual booths or tables. “Hey Akaashi,” Ukai, one of the few customers, said.

“Hey,” he looked around search for any sign of the owners, “Where’s Kurro and Kemma?”

“Kemma is upstairs and Kuroo had a phone call.” The blond man took a long drag of his cigarette. “Sit with me, we don’t talk nearly enough.” Keiji shrugged and took a seat next to him. 

Ukai was a kind man who he often saw in the bar late at night. He was apparently a ‘lost cause alpha’ due to the fact he had never done much in his life despite being related to arguably the great volleyball coach in the world. In their last conversation he told Keiji what his grandfather had always said, “The only point in life is too get successful or die tryin’.” He refused to believe this and went against his family’s bullshit expectations and became the proud worker of a local grocery store. Nearly thirty-five and not married to spite his own mother’s wishes of grandchildren. Keiji didn’t necessarily agree with his choices but didn’t judge.

“How’s life?” 

“Fine.” Ukai raised an eyebrow.

“So says your voice, but your eyes say differently.”

“Can everyone see through me?” 

“Only when it’s obvious,” he took a long swig of whisky, “Sex trouble?” The omega nearly coked on air as the other laughed. Suddenly footsteps echoed down until Kemma was clearly visible from the stairs.

“Ah, hello Keiji. Here to pick up Hiroshi?” He nodded. 

“Is he asleep?”

“Yes, come up.” He got up and followed the pudding head up to Asaki’s room where they laid side-by-side. A smile crept it’s way to his face at the peaceful sight. Hiro’s black hair sprawled out over the pillow as the nine-year old held him close. Even Kenma’s face began to morph into one of pure content. Carefully, Keiji picked up his child without waking either of them. 

“Thank you Kenma, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s nothing. Oh, I saw Bokuto today.” His breath hitched at the man’s name.

“Y-You did?”

“Yeah, he gets along with Hiroshi really well. It’s like they’ve always known each other.” His eyes suddenly locked with honey brown orbs, terrifyingly sharp. “He misses you, he wants to talk to you.”

“I…” he shifted at the uncomfortable ache in his chest, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be the longest thing I've written in years! Holy shit! Anyways I really enjoyed writing this and hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a long time...hopefully you enjoy it! :)

_ ````` _

 

_ “God, I love you so fucking much.” Keiji chuckled at his boyfriend’s sudden proclaim. _

 

_ “I know,” he placed another dish in the drainer, “I love you to.” Keiji felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his waist. _

 

_ “How are you so perfect?” Koutarou asked against his neck, breath sending a shiver down his spine. Damn, why did he have to be so sweet? (And sexy) _

 

_ “I-I...um, genetics?”  The boisterous alpha laughed. “Bokuto…” _

 

_ “S-Sorry! It’s just so cute!” The ravenette rolled his eyes half heartedly.   _

 

_ This was nice. Hanging out in their underwear in Koutarou’s dorm room on a cheery sunday morning. They hadn’t done this is a while and it was well missed. Before long Keiji would graduate and move in with Koutarou who would be in his second year of college. They’d have many peaceful mornings, just like this one. They knew it in the depths of their souls. But...there was an aching feeling within Keiji’s chest that dared to be hesitant for some unknown reason. Whatever it was did not matter in that moment, they were one and forever infinite. The alpha swifty twirled his lover to face him. _

 

_ He kissed Keiji affectionately, lingering as he pulled away and it wasn’t long before they engaged in another one, more eager than before. Tongue swirled about in a fierce, wet dance that left Keiji drunk with lust. Hands, calloused from years of volleyball and training, dragged up his back. Everything was suddenly hotter. Koutarou was the first to part, leaving a trail of sloppy licks and sucks along the omega’s neck, collarbone anything he could reach. “You smell amazing.” _

 

_ “B-Bokuto-san…” his voice came out breezy and begging. The man growled in response coating a particularly sensitive spot thick with saliva. It was fantastic at first, letting the other take control and submitting the omega inside him. Normally there was nothing wrong with scenting but he was close to heat, a few days maybe, which left the dangers to rise. If this continued they may wind up in a contract.  _

 

_ “Please, s-sto-” The alpha paid no mind, blaring his teeth. Keiji’s heart practically lept from it’s chamber in panic as fangs scraped along his scent gland, threatening to draw blood.  _

 

_ “KOUTAROU STOP!” he shouted, barely managing to slap him into reality, literally. Koutarou blinked up at him in surprise and shock. A handprint blossoming in red against his cheek.  _

 

_ “Akaashi?” Tears pricked the corners of Keiji’s eyes as he desperately clang to his lover’s shoulders.  _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry...so sorry, I just-”  _

_ “I-It’s okay, It’s my fault, I-I got...carried away.” Gold melted into pools of green, a sea of color showing only love and worry as gentil circles were rubbed into the omega’s back. “Cheer up! I can’t have you crying all day!” Koutarou’s reassuring smile burned into his soul. He was thankfully never violent unlike many of the other alphas omegas were warned about. _

 

_ “Okay…”  _

 

_ They couldn’t truly be called mates, even though their already two year relationship was strong and intimate. Koutarou and Keiji had not bonded, an act that combined an alpha and omega for life. They never discussed why, such things were not uncommon and proved unpleasant if both did not agree, as long as they were together everything would be fine.  _

_ Well, fate is always changing. _

 

====

_ Thursday, 2:57pm _

  
  


“Akaashi-san! I stocked everything!” 

 

“Ah, thank you Hinata. Just take a break for now.” The red head sighed happily sitting in the nearest chair. 

 

Hinata Shoyo was known for his sunshine smile and over exerted determination. As a person he was strong and hard working but, as an omega he was deemed unappealing. The bright twenty-three year old had informed Keiji of his poor love life, claiming most alphas were turned off by his unyielding attitude, which was understandable. The desired personality society installed into the minds of people placed vivid pictures of how the genders should ideally act. Personally, Keiji had only been subjected to this once, around the time Hiroshi turned three and he did not enjoy thinking about it. 

 

“Ugh, I hate Kageyama!” 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“He’s such an asshole! I can’t even breathe without being yelled at!” Keiji listened to fellow omega half heartedly as typed away at a report for Kiyoko and Bokuto. His regester shift would start soon. “I’ve never met such a pushy, selfish beta in my entire life!” 

 

“Well he certainly doesn’t fit the stereotype,” Keiji states blankly, “He’s probably just nervous”

 

“Nervous?” Hinata asked. “Why the hell would he be nervous?”

“Kageyama is a surprisingly shy guy, he has difficulty talking to others. Especially pretty gingers.” 

 

“T-That’s crazy!” Keiji chuckled as the male flushed brightly.  

 

“Whatever you say.” A brief uncomfortable quiet spread across the two. Keiji could feel Hinata’s gaze burning into his side and the urge to say something grew in his throat. “What?” 

 

“Um...Is there-I mean...Do you and Bokuto-san have a thing?” He blinked once, twice. 

 

“Where did this come up?”

 

“Well,” small thumbs fell into orbit with each other, “he’s always asking about you and-”

 

“That’s his job, he asks about everyone.” 

 

“Not things like, ‘What shampoo does he use?’ or, ‘Is his favorite color still yellow?’ It’s obvious he likes you.” 

 

“He…” Keiji was lost for words. “Did he really say that?” Hinata nodded. Yes, he knew all this but was much more real hearing it from someone else. “Why is everyone suddenly so fixated on learning about this?” 

 

“Suga wanted know.” 

 

“That fucking beta bastard…” Suga out of all people knew his weakness to kohais, of course he would send them to to convince him of something. 

 

“Maybe you should talk to Bokuto-san.” 

 

“No one’s going to shut up until I do, huh?”

 

“Nope!” Keiji sighed, knowing it was impossible to avoid.

 

It wasn’t that he disliked Koutarou, not at all. The situation was complicated on his side, what was he going to say?  _ “Oh sorry I just disappeared randomly and probably shattered your heart into a million tiny pieces but I can’t talk about that right now. How are you?”  _  That would never work. He need a plan, or a tall glass of whisky, either way wouldn’t make it any less awkward. At least Koutarou wasn’t angry.

Hopefully. 

 

~~~

_ 5:31pm _

“S-So,” Koutarou started suppressing a laugh, “tell me again what happened.” The blonde employee sighed. 

 

“She hit me with a dildo.” 

 

He was currently being informed of the latest (and in his opinion, hilarious) mishap. Apparently, Tsukishima Kei was working his usual shift at the center’s toy department when an alpha woman and her daughter walked in. They came up to the register with the largest dinosaur plush in the store, it had actually been a display only piece. When he told them this the little girl started bawling. The mother insisted she would buy it for any price, of course she did not know it was Tsukishima’s personal plush he aloud to be displayed due to the store’s apparent ‘lack of flare’ according to Oikawa. 

That’s when it got out of hand.

 

The woman shouted and argued historically but he kept refusing. Then, she reached into her purse and pulled out a long black dilldo, and slapped him. So, he grabbed her hands in attempted to stop her until security came.  

 

Koutarou broke into an obnoxious cackle. Tsukishima glared. “It’s not funny.”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Just, why didn’t you let have it if she was willing to pay so much?” Mr.French-Fry-Man uncharacteristically blushed.

 

“It was a gift…” 

 

“Oho? From a mate?” Tsukishima nodded. “Well that’s understandable. You know, I still have all the things my last boyfriend gave me.”

 

“Hm, how pathetic.”

 

“Hey! He was really important to me!”

 

“And when did you break up?”  The owl fell silent. “Wow, long huh? I wasn’t aware that you were that kind alpha.” 

 

“W-Whatever! Just make sure you don’t get aids or something!” he said walking away flustered. 

 

Koutarou knew he was obsessing over Keiji, it may have not been healthy but it was impossible not to. When they were together every morning was like Christmas and every night New Years. Keiji was autumn leaves, birthday cake, and sakura blooms. He was air,  _ life  _ and the day he left had been worse than death. Over time Koutarou learned to cope without him. It was difficult at first but he threw himself head first into school, determined to become the man Keiji deserved.

  
  


Now that they worked in the same place the opportunities were endless and yet, only one conversation had been exchanged. Koutarou was getting increasingly more upset. He was tired of asking employees about what Keiji had been doing. He wanted to talk face to face with the real deal, not by the grapevine. Why had Keiji been avoiding him so fiercely? What happened all those years ago?  _ Who else had he loved?  _

 

Koutarou’s heart dropped. 

 

Hiroshi must have come from someone, right? What if they were still with him? That would explain why he always runs away. Maybe he didn’t want to make his, god forbid,  _ mate _ angry. What if he was too late?

 

“Um, B-Bokuto- san?” Koutarou blinked owlishly a the figure that suddenly appeared before him. Were his eyes playing tricks?

 

“Akaashi?!” He beamed. “H-Hey! What’s up?” The omega shuffled his feet from side to side nervously. 

 

“Nothing much.” 

 

“That’s uh, good.” Oh  _ god _ this was awkward.  _ Damn it Koutarou! Break the ice or something!  _ “So...I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah,” the bottom of his shirt twisted around two fingers, “I’ve heard.”  _ Fuck, he thinks I’m creepy! _ “It’s kind of hard at work, don’t you think?” Wait, maybe… Koutarou took a deep breath, remembering Kurro’s advice. 

 

“Well t-that’s it! I would like to eat you.” Keiji tipped his head to the side, giving him a strange look. “I-I mean eat with you!  _ With  _ you! Shit, will just have dinner with me please!”

 

He focused on all the sound around him. No doubt people were staring due to his naturally loud voice, which is precisely why he kept his eyes closed. Shoes clattered on the marble floors and the air was filled with incoherent, criss-crossed speech, even his own heartbeat rattled noisily from his chest but, no reply. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a very stuned Akaashi Keiji, cheeks dusted in light pink. 

 

“I…” Emerald orbs drifted to the left.  _ He’s going to say no.  _ “O-Okay.” Koutarou’s head perks, did he hear that right? 

 

“Really” Their eyes locked. 

 

“Yes.”

  
  


_ ~~=~~ _

 

“I’m doomed.” Kenma stared at his friend semi-curiously. 

 

“What happened?” Keiji swirled the remains of his Shirley Temple around in it’s tall glass absentmindedly. He never drank alcohol on weekdays.

 

“I’m going out tomorrow night.” 

 

“Ah, yeah. With Bokuto right?” The ravenette gazed at him, puzzled.

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“He-” 

 

“Called me!” Kurro interrupted walking past the blonde to inspect a now empty bottle of grenadine. “He said to me. ‘Bro, my prayers have been answered. The holy angel Akaashi Keiji has spoken to me! Come this time tomorrow I will dine with the most beautiful of omegas! I can now die a happy man.” Kenma shook his head, sending a disgruntled look towards his mate. 

 

“I don’t think that’s what he said. It was more like, ‘Oh my god! HOLY freaking fucking HELL! Me and AKAASASHI are having FUCKING dinner TOMORROW! I’m sooo happy! HOOT HOOT!’” Keiji sputtered out a long, erratic laugh.

 

“Y-You sounded  _ exactly _ like him!” 

 

“What can I say, I’m an observer. We pick up on antics and such. Watch, I can do Kurro too.” He shifted a large piece of hair over his right eye. “But Kenma! I don’t want to put on pants! I need to let the boys brea-”

 

“Babe!” The beta peered up innocently. 

 

“Yes Kuro?” 

 

“Please stop.” Kenma nodded, a light smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

 

“You guys are really something.” Keiji smiled fondly. “Thank you, I feel slightly less terrified.”

 

“That’s our job! Really Akaashi you shouldn’t worry, Bo’s just as nervous as you are.” 

 

“Good to know.” He downed the last of his drink, standing up. “I should probably get Hiroshi home.” The lovers nodded. 

  
  


He left carrying a sleeping seven year old. Keiji thought of all tomorrows possible outcomes. Maybe it would be awkward and stiff or Koutarou would throw out uncomfortable questions towards him. It could end as nothing but a friendly conversation between coworkers, or maybe, just maybe it could be the start of a very stressful reconnection. He would never admit it, but Keiji secretly wished that would be the end result.

===

 

The next morning he made sure to wear his most flattering green sweater and black jeans. It just happened to be the first thing he pulled out of his closet. He did  _ not _ purposely try to look good. He did  _ not _ care about what Koutarou found attractive. Keiji was a full grown man with a son to raise, no alpha would want someone else’s brat bugging them all the time. Although, his case was a bit more...complicated.There was no possible way Koutarou would be romantically interested, right? 

 

Not that Keiji wanted him to be.  

 

He stared at the spot on the wall next to the mirror where someone had written, “Shoot for the stars!” with a tiny alien jerking off under it. For a moment he wondered if whoever wrote it was in some relation to Oikawa Tooru. It was obvious the janitor had tried furiously to scrub the vandalism due to its light coloration, but to no avail.  

 

Somehow this didn’t calm his steady over beating heart, vomiting sounded wonderful. Why was he so nervous? Everything was going fine! Koutarou even let him choose the restaurant but, to be honest Keiji wouldn’t have let him pick it even if he wanted to.

 

There were two universally know facts about Bokuto Koutarou, 1) his smile can kill and 2) he is terrible at location choice.When he helped throw Kenma’s baby shower he wanted it to be at Mcdonalds, sure it wasn’t the worst place but it wasn’t exactly fitting. Keiji smiled remembering their first date when Koutarou insisted on stargazing even though the news said it would rain. He spent the next week nursing the sick, grumpy alpha back to health.

 

He sighed stepping out of the bathroom. In a forty-five minutes he would be having dinner with his loud mouthed sourt-of boss who just so happens to be his ex. This was  _ not _ a date. It was a friendly ‘how have you been?’ get together, no reason to be nervous even if he wasn’t sure how much the man expected from him.. He was however, prepared for the most awkward conversation of all time. 

 

Fridays were always busy, more so than the other week days. Keiji almost couldn’t believe Koutarou convinced Kiyoko to let him off early although, with his sunny attitude he may end a world war someday. Keiji begin strolling towards the exit, it only took fifteen minutes to reach it and to his surprise Koutarou was already there.

 

“Hey Akaashi!” 

 

“Hello Bokuto-san. I thought we weren’t leaving until six.” The alpha chuckled stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Well I didn’t have anymore work to do...so I thought I’d just wait here.” Fuck. 

 

“Ah, same goes for me...” Cue the silence of death, it sinks deep into Keiji’s bone’s. He suddenly felt the urge to run away. Was he even breathing?   

 

“I guess we could leave early, want to?” The omega only nodded because he wasn’t sure if he could much more.

~~~

 

Koutarou had never been the quiet type, perhaps the why he found Keiji so attractive. Nether followed the traditional rules of the second gender stereotypes. Keiji was soft static on a rainy night and he was the thumping beat of an overplayed pop song. They once knew each and every flaw and perfection of the other but now, they might as well be strangers. 

 

Koutarou sniffed the air, a very nerve-racking sent drifted up his nostrils. He knew immediately where it came from and frowned. Keiji was always a silent sufferer. He flipped on the radio, searching the stations for something happy. Were there always this many aggressive love songs? Finally he found it. 

 

“Hey Akaashi do you know this song?” he asked with a wide grin. The omega didn’t answer, time for drastic measures. “ _ I'm always being treated like a kid. Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that,”  _ he sang along with the electronic voice. Keiji audibly sucked in. Koutarou knew it was working and continued, jabbering out the lyrics in to most ridiculous way possible.  _ “Take off my panties, Take off my panties!”  _ Keiji suddenly laughed.

 

“Oh my god,  _ please _ stop!” 

 

“ you going to stop being a Negative Nancy?”

 

“Y-Yes!” Triumph covered his features. He was glad some things never change.  

 

It wasn’t much longer until they reached the restaurant, a very quaint rawman place. Koutarou wondered what exactly made it so special then again, Keiji was the one who picked it so maybe the point was that it wasn’t. They walked in, greeted by the warm aroma of spice. A short man with spiky hair and blonde bangs come up to them.

 

“Akaashi! I haven’t seen you in so long!” he said. “How’s Hiro?”

 

“He’s doing well.This is an...old friend of mine, Bokuto.” Koutarou smiled despite the swift ache in his chest. The man eyed him strangely causing a knot of discomfort to rise within him.  

 

“The name’s Nishinoya! Most folks just call me Noya, it’s nice to meet you,” Noya chirps cheerfully holding out his hand and Koutarou takes it.

 

“Likewise,” he cringes at his own voice. It sounds like he is trying to set a deal, business will do that to you. 

 

“I run this joint with my mate Asahi, he’s in the kitchen. Come on, I get you seated!” He lead them a small table for two. Koutarou ordered the same thing as Keiji, mostly because he couldn’t make up his own mind but part of him wanted to embrace the old habit. It had been a common practice when they were dating. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Noya whisper something to a bearded man before returning to work.

 

“So, how do you know the owners?” he asked in attempt to counter the already forming air of awkwardness. 

 

“Suga introduced us. They went to the same high school.”

 

“Ah, you’ve become such a social butterfly. Did I weigh you down that much?” Keiji’s eyes lit up in shock.

 

“Not at all!” the omega fidgets at his own volume, “My job just requires more human interaction…” 

 

“That’s why I couldn’t believe it. I thought you wanted to open a bookstore or something.” Keiji shifts his gaze away from Koutarou.

 

“I did.” His voice was like mist, soft and quite. Koutarou’s muscles tensed at the change of atmosfer. “But things change.”

 

“Don’t be like that! You shouldn’t just give up on what you want!” Suddenly all eyes were set on the pair. It was quickly becoming evident that Koutarou still could not lower his own volume. He was about to apologize when Keiji smiled. 

 

“Yes, I know. Thank you for reminding me.” 

 

No one would have been able to tell if the omega was being sincere or sarcastic frankly, it didn’t matter Keiji’s smiles were angelic, a thing to be treasured. In truth Koutarou was a weak man, only made weaker by him.  _ God, why are you so beautiful?  _

 

“Bokuto-san?” 

 

“A-Ah! Yes?”

 

“You were staring.” He felt pints of blood flow into his checks. 

 

“Sorry…” 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

For the first time in years they believed it. 

 

~=~

 

Keiji was surprised at how much he had enjoyed spending time with Koutarou. After the uncomfortable air melted they engaged in surprisingly pleasant conversation. Thankfully Koutarou didn’t ask anything too hard to explain or embarrassing. He was home now, watching Hiroshi’s small chest rise and fall peacefully. He really did love his son. 

 

His phone buzzed. He opened the new message expecting to be asked to work tomorrow but instead finding a picture of him and Koutarou in the restaurant. Keiji remembers giving Koutarou his number yet he didn’t think he would really have gotten messages from him so soon.

 

They were both smiling in front of the cat statue Noya placed near the entrance. He looked happy, truly happy. How long had it been since he looked like that in a photo? Warmth flooded within him, filling his insides with large flutters. He was grateful. 

 

_ “Hey hey hey! I had a really fun time! We should do it again soon! ^o^”  _  Keiji stared at the text before typing a response.     

 

_ “I would like that.”  _

 

That night he whispered a quiet prayer, that in the end he wouldn’t regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not much really happened but I tried. Sorry there's not more about the date but frankly I'm shit at writing this stuff. I hope you look forward to the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. Happy first chapter everyone! I hope you enjoyed at look for more! Sorry if it sucked though


End file.
